


Cyborg the Fluffmunchin and the search for other Fluffmunchins

by ImpossibilitiesFoundHere, Starlight1395



Category: Original Work
Genre: And then I thought maybe others wouldn't want to scroll too?, Because I could and didn't want to scroll, I decided to pull all the parts together, Made on Tumblr because fun~, New at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibilitiesFoundHere/pseuds/ImpossibilitiesFoundHere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395
Summary: So, in case you don't read tags:This was made on Tumblr as an attempt to cheer up a super awesome person that was feeling kinda down, I personally made a glomp pile, but another person started up a story where we all contribute to the story! But the pieces were a bit scattered so I decided to pull them all together into one spot for ease of reading! Half of it is ENTIRELY https://loveyourselfstory.tumblr.com/ aka Keira. The other half is anons, and yes, I have/will continue to contribute a few bits here and there.'There once was a fluffmunchin named Cyborg. He was a carefree, flying cat who slept all night and napped away the day on cotton clouds above.....'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://loveyourselfstory.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Floveyourselfstory.tumblr.com%2F).



> Anon before they posted the first part of the story: "(So this is a short intoduction, anyone can pick it up if they want. Tbh I suck at writing, but a silly story like this should be fun?) "  
> This will/has been WONDERFUL fun.

    There once was a fluffmunchin named Cyborg. He was a carefree, flying cat who slept all night and napped away the day on cotton clouds above. But Cyborg was a little different than all the other fluffmunchins. He was the only one who knew where the Endless Fountain of Milk lay. Only because he didn't know any other of his kind. So one day, he set out to find one. 

    But because he was a cat, every time he passed a patch of sun he had to take a nap in it. Because if this, it took him many days to make it out of town. Once he passed the boarder, he was ready to start his journey to find a friend. But...

... He was hungry from all the napping and travelling, so he looked for some fish!

But the fish were tricky and kept splashing him every time he went near the edge of the water!

So he decided to use a trick he had learned from watching humans. He took a stick, tied some twine to it, tied a sharp pointed pebble to the twine, and put a worm on his makeshift hook. He cast out his line a safe distance from the water, belly rumbling. The line was slack for several long minutes until...

A huge tug pulled him into the water! He sat there, flabbergasted as the fish around him giggled in their fishy way. He grumbled and made his way to the shore when he hears a voice…

... it is an old voice that calls out. "You sound hungry, young one..." An old fish swims over "I have lived a long life and seen all that I want to. If you are still hungry, then I have one request..." He coughs a bit and then opens his mouth and says his request. . .

“I want to see something I’ve never seen before,” the old fish said. “I’ve been up and down this river for longer than you’ve been alive and I feel like I’ve seen everything. Show me something new.”  
But what to show the old fish…?

Cyborg thought for a moment before paddling over to the shore. He shook himself off before leaping into the air, spreading his wings and circling above the fish triumphantly. "What about a fluffmunchin?" He mewled confidently, sure he had gotten the fish. "Seen it," he drawled, unimpressed, "though I'll give it to you I haven't seen many in these parts. What else you got?"

That was a shock.  
“You’ve seen others like me?”  
“Two favors, two things I’ve never seen.” The old fish responded. This caused the cat to cry, because he felt he would never find anyone like him. He cried and cried, until he heard the fish clap his fins.  
“There!” He cried. “I’ve never seen a cat cry before! I will give you a meal, and a hint. If you want to find other you must…”

 


End file.
